


Toxic Relationship

by SotheBalanceShifts



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin For Hire!Sebastian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hero!Hunter, Hunter has minor anger issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Speedster!Nick, Villain!Santana, Villains to Heroes, bottom!Sebastian, enemies to fuckbuddies to lovers, past relationship, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there is good, there is evil. Where there is darkness there is light. When there are heroes, there are villains. One of the most known and most famous heroes would be Batman, and as everyone is award of, where there is Batman, there is Catwoman. Hunter is one of the most feared vigilantes out there, coining the name 'The Commander.' Sebastian, on the other hand, is Hunter's Catwoman, stealing and seducing to get what he wants. He perfers to go by the name 'Mockingbird.' </p><p>Can Hunter tame this rouge bird?<br/>(Has been edited and somewhat rewritten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex scene, Slut shaming, dirty talk, some violence, murder (Sebastian is an assassin for hire) and mention of past rape.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot line.

Where there is good, there is evil. Where there is darkness there is light. When there are heroes, there are villains. One of the most known and most famous heroes would be Batman, and as everyone is aware of, where there is Batman, there is Catwoman.

Hunter Clarington smiled to himself as felt his husband shift a little from his place on the man's chest. Sebastian Clarington, formally Smythe, felt a hand rubbing up and down his hip. Sebastian smiled and reached down and covered Hunter's hand with his open, the only sound echoing throughout the clink of their wedding bands. Hunter looked down as Sebastian looked up, their eyes meeting. Hunter smiled and leaned down, kissing Sebastian's nose, making the later go crossed eyed for a moment.

"Morning beautiful," Hunter said, making his husband blush before mumbling a reply. Sebastian leaned up to kiss Hunter, his hand coming up from the latter's chest to cup his cheek. Hunter placed his hand on Sebastian's waist and kissed the ex-villain.

Now it wasn't always this tender between the two males. No, no, no, they used to be on opposite sides of the battle field. However, to see what I mean, let's take it back to when they first met.

~•~

Hunter, or the Commander, as he was known to the people of the city, stood over the city of New York. He breathed in the air, surveying the city. Alas, his calm evening on the roof would have to be cut short as he heard someone screaming a gargled, horrible sound, almost as if their throat had be sliced open. Hunter jumped over to the next building only to see a man lying in a pool of his own blood and a person standing over him.

The man was wearing a black jumpsuit. Around his waist there was a belt containing many pockets, one in which most likely held a knife. On the other side of the belt, there was a whip attached. Hunter looked at the man's face and, to his surprise, he found a beautiful face, but the mysterious man's mask hid the man's eyes.

Hunter didn't try to look at the man over any more for fear of his suit getting tighter, cause _damn, that suit fits his backside too well._ Wait, where did that thought come from? Hunter shook his head to clear it and leapt onto the build in a superhero landing.  (A/N: She's going to do a superhero landing! Wait for it... I told you she was going to do a superhero landing! You know it's very hard on the knees!)

The man, whom had been rightfully named Mockingbird, gave a small jump at the landing of the super, but the second of panic disappeared. He smirked and pulled a knife from his belt, ready to slit the hero's neck as well. Hunter got up and gave the superhero a cocky smirk. Who the hell was he to try and stab the Commander with a simple knife? Hunter let out a puff of laughter. _Sorry, kid, I'm immune to being stabbed and shot._

"So, there's a new idiot trying to take over the city with some crazy plan," Hunter spoke first, yawning afterwards as if to say that was not the first time that incident happened. Sebastian glared at the man standing a few feet away from him, not getting out of his position.

"I'm not here to take over your fucking city, and for the record, I'm not a villain, tu petite merde," Sebastian spoke, tensing up a bit. _Why do people always assume that I want to take over a city? All I do is kill people for money and steal stuff._ Sebastian thought to himself for a moment before looking over to the other alive person on the roof.

Hunter looked at Sebastian with a confused look. His stance faltered a bit as a look of realization overcame his face. "Then why did you kill that guy?" The Commander as he began to walk towards the dead body. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the question.

"Boy, you heroes get dumber and dumber by the day. Let's get this clear here Captain Asshole," Sebastian said, offense clear in his voice. "Not every villain kills people. They might severely injure someone, but still, not every villain kills. And for the record, " Sebastian continued as he put his knife away and walked right up to Hunter. The Commander on the other hand, realized that this man was shorter than him by at least two inches.

Hunter had to stifle a laugh at the man's angry expression. Usually, when he pissed off someone, he would try to say far away from them, but the look on Sebastian's face was just too cute. But, Hunter really couldn't determine how that without seeing the man's face which he couldn't do.

"I'm an assassin for hire," Sebastian finished, crossing his arms over his chest. Hunter looked at the man with shock. _An assassin for hire? Damn, I sure have the worst villains._ Hunter thought and then looked at Sebastian. "And the name's Mockingbird," Sebastian continued, his eyes- well, what Hunter could see from the mask- never once breaking contact with Hunter's.

Hunter laughed while he looked at the shorted man. "Okay, kid, enough fun and games. I'm going to have to take you to the police to get collared for our little friend over there," Hunter started, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the dead body lying on the ground. Sebastian huffed and narrowed his eyes.

"As if," Sebastian countered, and before Hunter could answer, Mockingbird was pulling him down for a kiss. Hunter's eyes widened and he let his natural instincts take over. He went to place his hands on the man's waist, only to find that the man had slipped out of his arms and had gotten away. Hunter raised a hand to his lips, tracing them with his leather gloved hand.

~-~

The next time the two supers met was when Hunter was fighting some guys New York's Museum of Valuable Jewelry. The Commander was fighting off a couple of henchmen of Master Polaroid who were trying to steal a valuable bracelet with was made of pure gold. All of a sudden, three of the guys fell to the ground, each had a knife in the back of their knees.

Hunter looked up to find Mockingbird standing there with a smirk present on his face. His hand was raised, signaling that he had thrown the knife. Hunter was about to thank him, but then he noticed the glint of metal coming from Sebastian and cursed, finally realizing that Sebastian had indeed taken the crystal.

"I'm going to need that back," Hunter spoke carefully after he had rendered all of Polaroid's men unconscious. Sebastian snorted playfully and shook his head, his right hand falling to grip his whip and freeing it from his belt. Sebastian let the whip unfurl and he slapped it once against the ground.

"I don't think so," Sebastian replied, cracking the whip against the ground again before he sent it to connect with one of the ceiling lamps of the room. Sebastian gave Hunter a flirtatious wave goodbye before he used the whip to Tarzan swing over to an open window, disappearing into the misty night of the city that never sleeps.

Hunter groaned from annoyance after Sebastian left. _Great, he's not only an assassin for hire, but he's also a bugler._ Hunter shook his head and went out the same window that Sebastian had swung out of and looked around, hoping to catch the villain, but he was only met by the lights of New York. Hunter sighed, as he realized that this man was going to be very infuriating.

~-~

The next few times they meet, Hunter has become more and more confused as to who this Mockingbird villain was. Sebastian, on the other hand, loved seeing the confused face on Hunter when he helped the superhero, then stole something and left. However, sometimes Sebastian would just steal something just for kicks, kiss Hunter to distract him, and then take his leave.

Sebastian smiled softly when he thought about the super, he would never admit that to anyone though. Truth be told, Sebastian was starting to fall for this real life Superman. Sebastian heard a boom from a nearby building and got up, cracking his whip and swinging over to the building.

Sebastian ended up helping the Commander stop another bomb that was set by one of Hunter's numerous villains. Sebastian laughed as he watched Hunter' expression as he kissed the super again. However, his reaction was far different that all the other times that Sebastian kissed the superhero.

-NOT FOR INNOCENT EYES-

Sebastian slammed against the wall as the Commander came into his personal space without a second's hesitation.

"What was that?" Hunter growled, established a firm grip of both of Mockingbird's hips. Said villain only directed a smirk at the hero in response. Hunter growled again, a sound almost resembling a beast about to claim it's prey. The New York hero lowered his head down a little until his lips were inches away from the villain pinned to the wall. Sebastian set his hands on Hunter's muscular chest, and admired the bulging muscles under his leather gloved hands. That was, until the Commander claimed his mouth into a bruising kiss. Sebastian's eyes widened as the kiss was unexpected, however, after a few minutes, he melted into it, letting the Commander claim his mouth.

Hunter pulled away as soon as he could feel himself running out of air. He looked down to see Mockingbird panting from the lack of oxygen with a red blush covering his face. Hunter groaned as the sight went straight down south. Sebastian slowly run his hand up to cup Hunter face, deliberately taking his sweet time. When his hands finally reached his destination, Hunter had a full blown boner.

"Why the hell are you so..." Hunter began to ask, but stopped to grown when Sebastian jumped up and wrapped his legs around the former's waist, his bum rubbing against the hero's hard on. Sebastian hooked his arms around Hunter neck and gasped. Hunter had to hold the villain up- not that it was a problem, Sebastian's weight was a modicum amount compared to the items he's lifted before.

"Why the hell am I so what, Commander?" Sebastian asked in a breathy voice, his lips once again millimeters away from Hunter's own lips. Sebastian shifted again, rubbing against Hunter's bulge once more, making both men gasp in pleasure. "I really hope you some place we could go, Commander, because I'm not about to be fucked up against the wall," Sebastian breathed out, his head lolling to the side as Hunter began to bite and lick his neck.

"Infuriating. That's what you are." Hunter whispered against Mockingbird's neck, stopping what he was doing for a second. "I have a hideout that's not far from here."

"Perfect, ohhh lord," Sebastian started, ending with a moan as Hunter begin to suck on a certain spot on his neck. Hunter smirked and then stopped his ministrations once more. "Pity, I would have loved to take you up against this wall," Hunter replied, thrusting his hips forward, making a half gasp, half shout come out of the villain.

"Kink-ah!-y," Sebastian shot back, his moan getting louder as Hunter thrust his hips. "But, I prefer if my back didn't have any marks from the wall on it," Sebastian said, tightening his legs around the Commander's waist.

"Oh, I can do so much worse than that," Hunter boasted as he tightened his grip on the bottom of Sebastian's thighs, making sure the criminal didn't fall over as he began to run towards his safe house. Sebastian tried to hold on as best he could as the Commander ran, trying to suck a hickey on the super's neck, only to be growled at by said super.

"You better not leave any marks on my neck, Mockingbird," the Commander threatened, trying to remember the directions to the abandoned warehouse. Finally, Hunter stumbled through the hidden door of the abandoned warehouse, the door slamming shut behind him as Hunter pushed Sebastian up against the door.

"Commander, be _gentle,"_ Sebastian joked as he was jolted from the force of being pushed up against a metal door. Hunter chuckled darkly and immediately attacked Sebastian's neck.

"Oh, Mockingbird, I don't think you mean that," Hunter rushed out between kisses. "We both know you want me to take you roughly," the Commander spoke, moving his head so he could whisper into Sebastian's ear. "We both know you want me claim you," Hunter whispered, thrusting his hips foreword. "You want me to dominate you completely, you little whore. You want to be claimed and marked roughly, you want it as rough as I can give it."

Sebastian gasped with pleasure at the filthy words that were coming out of Hunter's mouth. "Oh yes. Mark me, claim me, dominate me. Do want ever you want with me Commander," Sebastian babbled out, his suit becoming too tight for him. Hunter smirked and ran his hands over Sebastian's body, reaching up to the zipper that was hidden within the fabrics of the black suit and pulled it down ever so slowly, exposing Sebastian's back to the cold of the abandoned warehouse.

Sebastian began to help him, rapidly taking off his belt and gloves, and unclipping the gun holster from his thigh, letting everything fall the floor. The only noise throughout the warehouse was the thuds of Sebastian's weapons hitting the floor and the ragged breathing of the two men practically rutting up against the wall.

Hunter began to peal Sebastian suit off, and once he had gotten the suit down to the villain's waist, he threw Sebastian down on the inflatable mattress in the abandoned room. He pulled off Sebastian's black boots and the rest of the criminal's costume before he started on his own costume. He struggled to get it down to his waist, having Sebastian help him get the rest of it off.

He pushed Sebastian down onto the bed as soon as he got his costume off, and slicked himself up with some lube he had in the small bag near the mattress. Sebastian set his hands on Hunter's shoulders and spread his leg wide, earning a grin from Hunter.

"Oh, look at you. You look like a professional slut. How many times have you done this with other men, Sebastian? Nevermind, I don't care. Just tell me one thing, did they ever claim you like I did, you filthy slut?" Hunter whispered into Sebastian's ear, and without warning, sheathed himself into Sebastian's tight heat. Sebastian let out a loud moan and panted with he tried to get adjusted to Hunter's size.

"No, they never were that good. They were small, but, dear lord, Hunter. You're so _big_. You could do so much more than them," Sebastian rambled as Hunter took off both their masks and snapped his hips back until he was almost all the way out and drove himself back in without a single thought. Sebastian's eyes widened and he gave a shrill gasp. Hunter looked down at him and was surprised by the sight of Sebastian's eyes. They were so beautifully green. A shade of a calm green that fit the villain's complexion quite well.

He leaned down and began sucking on Sebastian's neck once more, this time at a rapid pace that matched the ferocity of his thrusts. Sebastian encouraged Hunter along with a series of gasps and moans and calls of his name.

"You want it like this, Mockingbird. Do you like how I'm dominating you? Do you want me to go faster?" Hunter asked breathlessly, his only answer was the nod of Sebastian's head as the latter was too busy moaning at Hunter's thrusts. Hunter in turn, sped up his pace until he was claiming Sebastian like an animal, grunting and biting and licking the parts of Sebastian's neck he could reach.

The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin, Hunter's grunting and Sebastian's moaning. Hunter had finally reached the point where he nailed Sebastian's prostate in every thrust, throwing Sebastian into the edge screaming the Commander's name as he came. Hunter came once he saw the blissed out expression on his bed partner's face and collapsed on top of the villain.

Ragged breathing filled the room as Sebastian smiled at the body on top of him, sleep claiming him at last.

-INNOCENT EYES CAN READ AGAIN NOW-

The next few times the hero and the assassin for hire teamed up followed the exact same format, and unfortunately for Mockingbird, it only served to make him fall more in love with the Commander. The Commander, on the other hand, didn't feel a thing for the assassin. In fact, Hunter had begun to see Mockingbird less and less, trying to avoid the assassin. When Sebastian confronted Hunter about this, Hunter only glared and snarled at the villain.

~=~

Sebastian was beginning to curse his rotten luck. Instead of studying for his legal procedures exam, he was helping the Commander stop some kind of person who could shoot sharp metals out of his hands. Yeah, unoriginal, I know.

The guy, who for some reason named himself the Metal Collector, kept shooting knife of gold towards Sebastian. Sebastian, to his credit, dodged every single one until the asshole shot a metal knife toward a kid. _Dammit._  

For a second, Sebastian saw himself standing there, tears in his eyes and his dad yelled at him for running. A raised hand and a promise to hit him later was all it took for Sebastian to run for the child, making a silent promise to the boy to never let an adult hit him like his father had.

Mockingbird pushed the kid out of the way as a knife teared into his side. He gasped in pain and fell to the ground, tearing the knife out of his side. Sebastian was struggling to get to his feet with the sudden blood loss when a foot connected with his back and sent him towards the ground once more.

“So, you’re the thing the Commander has been trying to protect this whole time,” The man, Victor, quipped. Sebastian spat at his feet, a smirk present on his split lips. The Metal Collector only snarled and summoned a gold knife, raising his hand with the intent of stabbing it through the fallen villain’s back. At least, until a weight hit his side, knocking him at least twenty feet away.

Sebastian slowly rose to his knees, a hand covering the wound as a makeshift blood stopper until he got back to his apartment. Hunter, on the other hand, was a bit busy beating the shit out of the poor Metal Collector. Mockingbird, for fear of being next, made his getaway, head toward the one person who he knew would help him.

Jeff Sterling had known Sebastian for five years, and in those five years, he had seen the man kill so many people for money. Jeff was horrified at first, but then he learned of what happened in high school. Really, Jeff felt bad for the guy, but, he couldn’t help but blanch whenever his friend stumble through his window, such as he had done at this moment,

“Bas!” Jeff whisper-shouted as the aforementioned hero for hire tumbled to the floor in a bleeding heap. Without being told to do so, the young man helped Mockingbird onto his single bed and went to retrieve the first aid kit that he always used. Grumbling about how his so called ‘roommate’ kept leaving his clothes all over the place, Jeff finally began to patch up Sebastian’s wounds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't that bad :S
> 
> ~Dani


End file.
